


Tryst

by lodessa



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-07
Updated: 2005-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Weevil meet up to discuss their mutual problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tryst

Weevil thought he probably should have been suspicious when Logan suggested the meeting place. He probably should have suspected a trap... after all he had burned down the boy's house and scared him pretty damn bad. He wasn't though, for some unknown reason, and that was what frightened him most of all. Any sane person would have told a friend where he was going, just in case. That was the kind of shit they taught you as a kid wasn't it? Problem was, Weevil didn't have any friends... and even if he did, he wouldn't have been able to tell them he was going to meet up with Logan Echolls. Of course, if he'd had friends he could tell about his rendezvous with Logan, he wouldn't need to be meeting him in the first place.

Weevil observed that Logan had picked the only place that they really could meet safely. He found the thought of the word safe amusing. Nothing was safe anymore. He had to admit it was a good spot though, one that only tourists ever went to, a short ride down the PCH. It was somewhere where no one would happen upon them... Well not unless they happened to be involved in an elicit affair, the place was notorious for those, Weevil laughed inwardly as he pulled up to the beach condo Logan had indicated and walking up to the door, finding it open as Logan had promised. Logan himself was late.

Of course the fucking 09er bastard would be late, Weevil thought to himself, as he sat down on the couch, staring out at the road rather than the ocean view. It wasn't terribly long before Logan's yellow xterra pulled into the drive; Weevil knew that being late was doubtless an intentional show of power.

"Honey, I'm home." Logan called out with his characteristic acerbic tone, as he walked through the door. 

Weevil made no move to get up but instead let Logan find him seated comfortably in the living room. Logan would understand it was his way of saying that he was comfortable here and Logan didn't have the upper hand just because he had picked the spot.

Weevil could hear the clinking sound of Logan setting down bottles on the counter in the kitchen. Weevil watched as Logan walked around the couch carrying two bottles of beer. Logan held one out to Weevil and he too it wordlessly. 

Logan sat down across the couch from Weevil, crossing his legs like a five year old. They sat for a while in what should have been awkward silence. Weevil waited patiently for Logan's next off color attempt at humor, which he'd reply crudely to, and after which they'd finally get down to business.

"Like it Weev?" Logan asked, indicating the surroundings.

"Yeah, really fucking nice." Weevil replied.

The two continued to appraise each other. Weevil knew that the extra moments would put Logan on edge, which was somewhere he liked him, better than smug as he liked to appear. Logan spoke again.

"So are you going to tell me why we're here or are we just savoring this magic moment together?" He asked, full of bravado.

"We're here because you didn't kill Felix, and that means some of my boys is lying... and now generally I don't like it when people lie to me, and you, I imagine, don't like being accused of murder. Although, maybe that's a big assumption; because, I am sure that some of those 09eer bitches probably think you're hot shit being an accused murderer or what not. But if it was me... I'd want to nail the bastard to tried to fuck me like that. Fuck it though... You know why were here Logan. So why are you askin?"

"Oh and I thought it was all because of my boyish charm." 

Logan was bullshitting but it didn't matter because Weevil knew that it was his way of acknowledging the truth of his words. So he didn't respond, waited for Logan to move forward, "So what's the plan?" Logan finally asked, just like Weevil had known he would.

"Plan is, find out who's lying and why." It pained Weevil to admit to Logan the weakness he had denied to Veronica, but if he wanted his help he was going to have to give the necessary information, " Apparently, at least one of my boys is dealing coke... for the Fitzpatricks. My guess is that we figure out who's behind that and we figure out who's behind the lies about that night."

"Wait, wait... you called me because your boys are cutting you out of the profits?" Logan laughed

"It's not like that. My gang doesn't sell coke. Believe it or not I try and keep things clean as possible, and there's no fucking way I'd want any of my boys working for those Irish fuckers even if I did think them getting into coke was a good idea. Somebody's trying to change the rules, and I don't know if a little white boy like you can understand this, but in my part of town that means bloodshed."

Logically Weevil thought he should have made up a lie to cover this whole issue of the gang, and his boys going behind him back, but it somehow did really matter.

"That was inspirational...really it was man. You ought to look into a future as a motivational speak or something." Logan smirked and Weevil fought the urge to sock that smirk right off his pretty boy face.

"Whatever Logan. Unless I go to jail and do some hard time I don't think the consumers will be interested." Weevil looked past Logan, annoyed to have once again said more than he meant to.

"What? You mean lockdown wasn't part of your life plan?" Logan gasped with an exaggerated expression of shock.

"What would you know about my fucking life plan..." Weevil was a bit irritated, even though he knew Logan was merely fucking with him because that was what they did. They did it because they were Logan and Weevil.

"Okay so your boys are lying to you, and you want to find out who and why... Where do I come into this?" Logan said, surprisingly on topic, as he crossed back to the kitchen and tossed Weevil another beer.

Weevil caught it, and continued slowly, emphasizing the words as though Logan were a bit slow, "Well you can see the problem we me doing reconnaissance on my own gang as they all know me. So what I need is for you to hook me up with info by asking around to arrange a coke deal."

"Just one little problem there Weev... Last time I checked all your boys wanted to kill me, not sell me coke."

"It doesn't have to be you specifically, just one of your 09er buddies, they don't even have to know why you want it. In fact you tell them why and we're gonna have a problem." Weevil added.

"So let me get this straight. You want me, to get one of my friends to attempt to participate in an illegal drug deal, so that you can catch one of your supposedly loyal minions going behind your back. How do I know you aren't just trying to set me up and get back at us 09ers?"

Weevil looked right at Logan. He knew Logan knew this was for real, "You've got to be kidding me man. You know I'm for real on this shit or you wouldn't be here."

"So why not go directly to someone and get them to ask for you?"

"Believability man. You 09er kids are the only one's with the cash to go around buying coke without hesitation. And it's not like I can just go up asking random 09ers for help spying on my gang... it'd get back to the boys."

"So what makes me so special."

"Like I said, you got a vested interest in figuring this shit out too."

"I'm surprised you didn't go running to Veronica."

"This ain't got nothing to do with Veronica... That's another thing. She can't know about this or she's going to get her nose in the middle of it and up hurt. Now I know you don't mind puttin' her life on the line but it's not my style Logan."

"I do too mind..." Logan pouted.

"Oh please. I know your ass nearly got her killed by the Fitzpatricks."

"I saved her."Logan insisted stubbornly.

"Yeah after you put her in danger." Weevil snapped back. He might be willing to deal with Logan to fix this problem but he wasn't about to let crap like that fly.

"So what? You got a soft spot for Veronica and you don't care if I die?" Logan demanded. 

"What do you want - me to promise to put flowers on your tombstone? Should we exchange friendship rings now?" It was Weevil's turn to mock, something that came naturally.

Logan leaned towards Weevil and said, "We aren't friends Weevil." He was clearly a little tipsy, probably had been drinking before he got here. 

"Yeah, that sure is right: we aren't. So what do you want from me Logan?" Weevil replied, watching Logan loom closer.

"All I ever wanted was somebody to love me for me." Logan said mockingly, but then his mouth was on Weevil's, hot and wet and needy. It reminded Weevil of when he'd met up with Lilly a bit down the road, except Logan was more like Weevil had been than Lilly.

Weevil had never kissed another guy before and he thought vaguely that he probably should disentangle himself from Logan and get the fuck out, talk about this later when Logan's shame had set in and he would be more pliable as a result. Their meeting up had been weird already, but this was beyond strange. Instead though, Weevil let Logan climb on top of him and wrap his arms around his neck.

So Weevil was in some rented condo making out with Logan Echolls. He wanted to say stranger things had happened but he really didn't think they had. He wondered if this was what it was like to have been Lilly... if this was how Logan had kissed Lilly. He suspected Logan was wondering the same thing, that was if he was lucid enough to be thinking about anything. If Logan was wondering that, the answer was no. Logan was nothing like Lilly, he talked big but there was no way he could fuck with the big dogs because he was scared. Lilly had died because she had no fear; at least that's how Weevil saw it.

Weevil wasn't one to be scared either. Or rather, he wasn't one to let his fear show or keep him from doing anything. In fact, fear just made his push harder. So instead of stopping this madness he pressed harder, kissing Logan back with greater force. 

Weevil found he liked the way that Logan kissed him. He remembered he used to see Logan kissing Lilly all the time, and later kissing Veronica. The way he kissed never really added up with the rest of his attitude, Weevil remembered, and that's how he first caught on to him. Maybe he should have remembered that during the last sixth months, instead of thinking the impossible just because it was easier.

One of their phones rang, and it shook Weevil out of the strange daze he was in. He pulled his hands out from under Logan's shirt and broke the kiss. Shoving Logan away, he scrambled up off the couch and out the door, leaving Logan wide eyed and staring after him. Riding away, Weevil knew that this was not the end of things and wondered when he life had become so fucking complicated. He decided that it was when Logan Echolls had showed up in Neptune. That was the day that he’d gotten in trouble for loitering around the girls’ soccer practice after all.


End file.
